Sweet Fantasy 2
by jeffhardyfan722
Summary: Het/Very Light Incest. Jeff Hardy/OFC/Matt Hardy


**Sweet Fantasy 2**

"_Be a good girl and get down on your knees. I want to feel your mouth suck me off"_

"_Matt…please…I just…just wanted to feel her…"_

I sat up in my bed and looked around the sunlit room. It had been almost a month since that night and yet I could still hear his voice as they said those words. That voice was so much like my master's voice. The comforting southern tones and the pronunciation of certain words drove me crazy when we were all in the same room. I slowly pushed the covers off of me, scooting out of the bed, and walking into my bathroom.

I took a nice warm shower, drying off before getting dressed. Master would be up soon and would want his breakfast ready. I left my room, going straight for the kitchen to prepare his favorite breakfast. Master quietly walked into the kitchen just as I turned to set his plate on the table for him. A minute later I was setting his coffee and a glass of milk by his plate.

Master held out his hand for me to come to him, and I did. He pulled me down to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

I heard him inhale the scent of my freshly bathed skin, "Mmmm you're always so good to me luv. Thank you for fixing my breakfast." He nuzzled my neck as he spoke, punctuating his words with a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Its my desire to please you Master…anything for you," I reply.

"Mmmm such sweet words. I should reward you with a gift. Is there something that you want luv," Master asked.

I shifted nervously on his lap, gently biting on my bottom lip, "Yes. There is something I desire. Though I'm afraid to ask for it, as it may upset you."

The hand that had begun to lightly rub my back, came to an abrupt halt, "What is it that you want my pet?"

I licked my lips nervously, "Remember about a month ago your brother crossed a line and tried to take advantage of me? Well I have been dreaming about that day…the memories keep waking me up at all different hours and I can not get a good nights rest. I only want to be able to rest peacefully again Master…to go to sleep and not wake up to his voice echoing through my head."

His hand slowly began to rub over my back again, "Awww my precious pet, why didn't you tell me sooner? I know all to well how quickly one can become addicted to my brother, even if they are not his. He's like a drug…all you want is just another taste, to have him kiss you…touch you…fuck you," Master whispered the last bit of his reply.

He eased his grip that held my body on his lap, "Do me a favor Pet. I want you to go back to your room and get some more sleep."

I stood, turning to look at him, "But I have so much to do still…"

Master raised his hand to halt my objection, "I can not allow you to run yourself down, I need you too much. Now go do as I said." He pointed in the direction of my room, dismissing me as he began to eat his breakfast.

I pouted for a bit before doing as I was told. I went back to my room. I turned on my stereo and found a station that I liked. I turned it down low, turning the music into a soothing melody. I stripped off all of my clothes and climbed back into my soft bed.

Master had spared no expense when creating my room. I was a well kept pet, but at least I was happy and loved. Delicate picturesque carvings decorated the solid oak bed frame. The top mattress was firm with an added layer made up of memory foam and feathers sewn onto the top. The sheets that now covered it played off of each other. The bottom sheet and pillow cases were a deep red colored satin. The top sheet was also satin and snow white in color. The thick warm comforter was pure black with the silver design of a tiger embroidered into it. I snuggled down into the covers, easily falling back to sleep.

***********

"_She looks utterly f***able doesn't she? Can you smell her little brother?"_

"_Mmmm yes I can and she smells sooo good…"_

_Ugh that damn dream again. I wish it would just stay buried deep in my memory!_

_I see my Master watching as his brother slides his hands over my body leaving a trail of kisses from my neck to my naval…long warm fingers gently caress the wet center of my body as I arch my back and moan my appreciation…_

_What? Wait a minute. That never happened that night!_

I slowly open my eyes trying desperately to clear the fog from my mind.

"Mmmm yes. Does my pet like that," I hear my Master ask.

I focus on him sitting in a chair maybe five feet from my bed, still not fully aware of my surroundings. An arm snakes its way around the back of one of my legs, firmly gripping my thigh with its long fingers. Master anticipates my reaction before I can even make a sound or move away from the touch.

"Stay right where you are my pet and keep your eyes on me until I tell you otherwise," he says.

Again my attention is drawn down to my center as I feel the fingers that had pushed into me in my dream rub over that sweet spot inside my body. I can't stop the small gasp that comes out of my mouth. I feel my muscles tighten around those talented fingers as they continue to manipulate my body. A warm wet tongue flicks over my clit seconds before lips close around it, gently sucking and teasing it. I cry out at the intense pleasure that is being bestowed upon my body.

I feel the fingers slowly slip from my body, "No…please don't stop," I whimper.

"Oh he is not yet finished with you my pet…merely doing what he was told to do," Master says as he stands from his chair and walks over to the bed.

My eyes follow his form as it approaches. He crawls predatorily onto the bed and right up next to my body. For the first time I get to see who else was in my bed. His brother sat between my legs, naked and looking like a fucking wet dream. He leaned closer to my master and touched his fingers to master's lips. I heard my Master growl his thanks before greedily sliding his mouth over those fingers, tasting me without ever touching me.

"Oh god Matt…I missed you so much," I hear his brother say.

Jeff pulls his fingers from Matt's mouth and reaches down to push them into me again. He instantly finds my spot again, working it until my body gives him the wet release he was looking for. This time though he does not offer them to Master. Instead he licks the wetness from his fingers, and pulls master into a kiss, both men tasting me as well as each other. I admit that I am entranced by the scene before me and nearly cum again when Jeff grabs onto any part of my master that he can reach and aggressively pulls him closer and deeper into the kiss. They break apart gasping for breath.

"You give me permission to do your pet, yes," Jeff asks.

"Yes," Master replies.

Jeff's lips slide into a deliciously wicked smirk, "I want to watch her suck you off while I fuck her Matty."

His seductive voice sending excited shivers through both of our bodies. They both turn as one to look at me causing my anticipation to soar through the roof.

Jeff smiles as he moves to cover my body with his, "Matty told me you wanted me baby," he says as he plants a quick teasing kiss on my lips. "How much do you want me kitten," he whispers against my mouth.

I whimper softly and arch my hips up, pushing them against his body.

"She'll say what you want her to say…keep teasing her," Master says.

Jeff grins playfully at me. "That's not enough baby. You're gonna have to give me more than that," Jeff says as presses his arousal against my body.

"Jeff please…I'll do anything…just fuck me please," I beg him.

"Anything? You'll submit to me any time I want a piece of your lovely body," he asks.

I look back at Master silently asking what he wants me to say. He nods his head in approval.

"Yes," I whisper softly.

A devilish smirk appears on his lips, "Turn over baby."

***************

He moved his body off of mine, allowing me to turn onto my stomach. I see master crawl up by my head and feel Jeff move back down to between my legs.

Jeff lets his hand gently glide from my neck down my spine and onto my ass giving it a hard squeeze, "Such a sweet looking ass maybe I'll explore it next time, but right now I want something else."

He grabbed my hips tightly, pulling them up to exactly where he wants them. I felt master nudge my shoulder and motion for me to lift up, allowing him to slide his lower body in place. I leaned down eagerly wanting to taste him.

Fingers ground into my hips making me hiss, "Uh uh little kitty…not until I get to hear you purr."

I felt the head of his dick press against my opening and with a sinister smirk firmly on my lips I rocked my body back hard, taking him just like I wanted to.

I heard him growl out a string of obscenities as master looked down at me, "That was a naughty thing to do pet."

I smiled up at him innocently before a pleasured cry was ripped from my throat. Jeff pounded into me unmercifully, forcing out more cries from within me.

"Shut her up Matty," Jeff growled as he slowed his pace enough to allow master to push my head down and my mouth open as he slid his cock inside.

"Mmmm yes…come on baby let me see you suck him," Jeff purred.

I began to eagerly bob my head up and down as master moved his own hand in perfect time with my mouth. Our rhythm never faltered as Jeff began to increase his pace again. Each thrust of his hips pushed me forward, letting my mouth take in every inch of master's cock.

The extra sensations combined with the rush I felt knowing that I was the reason for their panting moans, grunts, and growls increased my pleasure ten fold.

Master placed his hands on my head, holding me still, "Fuck her harder Jeff."

Which he did pounding into my body at a furious pace and causing me to cry out with my mouth still full of cock. The vibrations from my cries surged through master's body. He groaned as his orgasm was sucked from him, into my mouth, and down my throat. I swallowed quickly, not wanting to miss a drop of the thick creamy substance.

Master let go of my head and I quickly lifted up, eliciting a scream as I also found my release. "Oh god…Jeff!" I felt my body's release gush over Jeff's cock as my muscles constricted around him.

"Holy fuck," he growled as he jerked his cum into my body.

I half slid half fell across master's body when Jeff pulled out of my body and let me go. I felt master's hand lovingly pet my sweat dampened hair.

"Did you like your gift pet," Master asked.

"Mmmm hmmm," was my only response.

"Good," he replied. "Now Jeffrey, if you would please give her a bath and tuck her back into bed like a good boy, I'll see that you get a special reward."

"Mmmm what kind of reward Matty? I already get to play with your pet. What else can you offer me?"

Master simply looked over at his brother and said, "Something you haven't had in a long time…me."

I heard Jeff moan his approval of that offer and he quickly scooped me up off of the bed. An hour later, I was freshly bathed and lovingly tucked back into my bed.

"Sleep well my pet," Master said as he lightly kissed my cheek before turning to walk out. "Meet me in my shower Jeffrey after you say goodnight to my pet."

Jeff turned to me and traced the back of his hand across my cheek, "Pleasant dreams my sweet little kitty." He chastely kissed me on the lips before turning to go play in the shower.

I had the most complete and refreshing sleep that night and woke up the next morning feeling invigorated and ready to face the day.


End file.
